Stripes
by StoryWriter96
Summary: what if bella became an immortal shapeshifter after Edward left? What would happen? will she be mad if she sees him again? find out. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I sat on a warm rock, trying to sun my orange belly. I was very hungry, I hadn't eaten in 3 days. I haven't seen so much as a squirrel cross my path, I was too skinny for being a tiger. As I waited to smell dinner on the wind, I sat there and thought about how long it had been since I'd seen…Edward, when that shapeshifter found me, I was crushed. With my heart broken and mind confused I had him turn me into what I was now. He was a tiger and now I'm one, because he bit me so I assumed his same form. Now at this moment I've been a shapeshifter for over 100 years. I changed into my human form and thought about how I looked. I know I was way too skinny but other than that I didn't have a clue. I also knew that my eyes had changed to that of a tiger's, which is green, my hair is the same but shorter. I changed back to a tiger and smelled the air. My head whipped around to my back side, and sure enough, over the hill, was a herd of deer.

I jumped off my perch and started bounding through the forest. My giant paws left twigs and small rodents broken behind me. As I got closer, I hid in the underbrush, just waiting for one to get closer. I waited and waited, until finally one came close enough to kill. I leapt up and went for its neck.

I could feel it struggling under my strength, but no matter what I'm NOT letting go. In the corner of my eye I saw a huge paw come at me. It hit me in the side, knocking me to the ground. So much for NOT letting go! I looked up at my attacker to see a big grizzly bear. I did my loudest roar and jumped on it. It grabbed me and threw me, man the thing was strong! I growled and jumped again, but before I could hit it, it swatted me down and thrashed. I was injured pretty badly.

I got up and ran away as fast as I could. When I got back to my perch I started to lick my wounds. I changed into a human and looked at them, they were open and bleeding, or more like gushing. I had to get to a doctor and fast.

I changed back into a tiger and ran as fast as I could through the dense forest. I ran and ran, but sooner or later I would run into something to eat, so I stopped and sniffed the air. Yep, there were deer very close by. I followed the scent, but I was tiring quickly.

I don't think I'll be able to kill anything. My strength was practically gone from running and I was SO hungry. I turned a corner around a tree and there they were.


	2. Chapter 2

FOOD! I crouched down, trying not to further my injury. I stalked forward and waited as I did before. As one came close I went to pounce on it, but while I was sailing through the air, I hit something… hard. I brought it down with me and pinned it on its back. I looked at it and noticed that there was a shocked pale face looking up at me.

It was…Edward. Even I was shocked, I didn't know I was stronger than a vampire and plus I didn't know HE was in the area. I growled in his face and also noticed his pained look. Oh yeah I was bleeding, badly, and he was hungry, well so was I and I wasn't about to let him get in my way of food.

I leapt onto the closest deer and snapped its neck. I ate hungrily (let's leave out the gory details). When I was done I felt a little bit stronger but also felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and there HE was, guess he never left. I licked the blood off myself, most of which was mine, and laid down on a rock.

I changed into my human form and winced at the pain and strength it took. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A vampire, may I say, a heart breaker." I said. Well that really got his attention. I got up from the rock and limped/ walked over to where the deer carcass lay. I looked down at it, well there wasn't much to look at, and all that was left was skin and bones. Good meal though.

I looked back up and all of a sudden I felt nauseous. It felt as if the world was spinning, it got darker and darker, until all I could see was his face, then BAM! It was black.

**(A/N yeah I know it's a short chapter)(sorry) (next chapter coming soon!)**


	3. Chapter 3

The dream I had felt so real. It took me back to that day when Edward left me. Warm tears poured down my face as I curled up on the ground. He left me, hurt and alone. I hated him! Him and his vampire family! But the thing is, I still love him.

I woke up on a white couch, dressed and clean. I'm guessing Alice dressed me. I looked around and knew that I was in Forks. "Hi! I wanted you to feel comfortable and I bandaged your wounds too." I turned to see Alice standing there. "So you can turn into a tiger, huh?" she asked. I nodded, "I'm immortal like vampires, too. Wanna see?" I got excited when I get to show someone that I can turn into a tiger. I stood up and changed into a tiger. I could hear everything going on, but then again I can do that in my human form, too.

I looked back at Alice and she looked surprised. "You're a big tiger." She said, I did what would have been a laugh in my human form but was a low rumbling sound in my tiger form. I changed back and she asked, "So what's your name?" "Um Kylie," I said. "Pretty name." I looked around to see who said that, and there he was standing at the top of the stairs. I turned into a tiger and roared at him, leaving my face in a snarl. I put my ears flat against my head and my hackles went up. I started backing up and growled at him. He started walking down the stairs toward me. "Kylie, what's wrong," Alice asked. I let my hackles go down then put my ears forward and dropped my head. I let just one stray tear fall down my face and I was sure they would see it.

After, I bounded for the door, and finally I was outside again. I ran and ran until I was finally too tired to run any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

I fell onto my stomach, breathing hard. I couldn't help but cry, tears pouring down my face running onto the ground. I curled up, shudders passing through my body with each sob. He hurt me, and I don't think I could ever forgive him for it. That night I dreamt of him.

_Edward….._

Soft footsteps woke me. I got to all fours ready to flee, when Alice walked through the trees. I whimpered when I walked, for it hurt. I collapsed and changed to a human. "Your real name isn't Kylie, is it?" She asked. I shook my head, ashamed for lying to her.

"Well then what is your name?" The familiar velvety voice brought back that black memory and I started crying again. Edward came up to me and knelt. "No go away", I said, "I don't want to see you, you hurt me, Edward, you hurt me a lot." A surprised gasp came from him. "Bella?" He asked. I nodded.


End file.
